Modern automobile body shapes are distinguished by relatively large window areas. Because of strong sunlight, the large window areas result in considerable heat generation in the interior of the vehicle and, in connection with vehicles with air conditioning, this extensive heat generation results in a not inconsiderable use of energy in order to counteract the heating effects on the vehicle.
For this reason, motor vehicles are increasingly equipped with windup window shades.
In this connection it is known to attach two guide rails laterally next to the window, in which the end of the traction rod of the window shade web is guided. The length of the traction rod is adjustable in order to be able to accommodate various window widths. Actuation takes place by means of the thrust members running in the guide rails.
The guide rails for such windup window shades are quite filigreed structures. They are made of a light alloy and are therefore very sensitive to damage. A small force is already sufficient to destroy them, as long as they are not fastened on a solid supporting element.
It is therefore difficult to assemble the guide rails accurately in the vehicle.
Moreover, it is necessary to assemble the guide rails in the correct position in respect to the windup shaft, or the windup shaft in the correct position in respect to the guide rails. The traction rod can only be threaded into the guide rails after the windup roller and the guide rails have been assembled.
Considerable difficulties in performing this filigreed work arise during assembly on the assembly line.
Based on the foregoing it is the object of the invention to considerably simplify the assembly of the windup window shade on the assembly line.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, this object generally is attained by a pre-assembled window arrangement for subsequent use as a window of a motor vehicle, with the arrangement comprising: a window with an interior face that will face the interior of the motor vehicle in the assembled state of the window arrangement in a vehicle and, a windup window shade that includes: windup shaft that is rotatably seated in bearing means, at least one window shade web that is fastened by one edge on the windup shaft, at least one pair of guide rails, each of which extends laterally beside the extended window shade web, and each of which contains at least one guide groove, a traction rod that is connected with an edge of the windup window shade remote from the windup shaft, and whose respective ends are each guided in the guide grooves of the respective guide rails, and a drive mechanism for moving the traction rod along the guide rails and for rotating the windup shaft; and, wherein the guide rails are fastened at least in sections on the interior face of the window.
The above object generally is achieved according to a second aspect of the invention by pre-assembled window arrangement for subsequent use as a window of a motor vehicle, with the window arrangement comprising: a window with an interior face that will face the interior of the motor vehicle in the assembled state of the window arrangement in a vehicle and, a windup window shade that includes: a windup shaft that is rotatably seated in bearing means, at least one window shade web that is fastened by one edge on the windup shaft, at least one pair of guide rails, each of which extends beside a lateral edge of the extended window shade web, and each of which contains at least one guide groove, a traction rod that is connected with an edge of the windup window shade remote from the windup shaft, and whose respective ends are guided in the guide grooves of the respective guide rails, and a drive mechanism for moving the traction rod along the guide rails and for rotating the windup shaft (32); and wherein the bearing means for the windup shaft are fastened on the interior face of the window.
The considerable simplification of the assembly is achieved when the guide rails are already glued together, at least partially, with the window by the manufacturer. The window is a very stable component, which lends a corresponding stability to the guide rails as long as they are glued together with the window at least in part.
A particularly rugged connection is achieved if the guide rails are glued together with the window over almost the entire length. The non-glued section then possibly forms an inlet section immediately bordering the windup shaft.
It is also possible to achieve a simplification if at least the windup shaft with all associated elements is already glued together with the respective window by the manufacturer of the windup window shade. At the assembly point on the assembly line it is then only necessary to glue in the window and to make the connection with the guide rails. This can be further simplified if short guide rail pieces have already been fastened on the window, into the end of which the traction rod has already previously been threaded. It is then possible without problems to connect these guide rail pieces with the finished guide rails on the assembly line.
Preferably the guide rails are connected with the respective window over the entire length by means of a connection incorporated in the material.
A bracket can be employed for seating the windup shaft, which is simultaneously used for maintaining the drive motor. If it is useful for reasons of stability and weight, or for other reasons, it is also possible to fasten the bearing means independently of the gear motor.
With strongly curved windows it is advantageous if a bracket, which forms a straight edge pointing away from the inside, is glued to the inside of the window. In the assembled state, the top of the bracket constitutes a section of the rear window shelf, while the edge of the bracket simultaneously represents an edge of the outlet slit of the blind.
The guide grooves in which the traction rod moves are preferably undercut grooves, so that they are capable of simultaneously serving as guide tubes for the thrust members. In the case of thrust members, they are able to maintain the thrust members secure against kinking.
The drive mechanism for the windup window shade of the window arrangement becomes very simple if a spring drive is provided, by means of which the windup shaft is biased in the direction of winding up the windup window shade. In this case it is possible to use an electric motor for driving the traction rod. The electric motor determines the departure position of the windup window shade, while the windup shaft follows correspondingly.
In the simplest case the thrust members are linearly-shaped thrust members, because these can be easily housed underneath the rear window shelf, so that it is not necessary to house any thrust members or thrust mechanisms at the other end of the windup window shade, which is remote from the windup shaft.
The window shade web consists of a woven material or a perforated foil, which is dyed more or less dark.
Further embodiments of the invention are inter alia subject of dependent claims. It is intended here that also those combinations of characteristics are considered to be claimed, for which there is no explicit exemplary embodiment.